List of Common American Phrases / Maxims in the Napoleon's Legacy Universe
The following is a list of slogans, phrases, "buzz-words" and maxims that have become a part of the American culture of the Napoleon's Legacy Universe. They are not in any particular order. (Note that many of them are in Latin). *Vincit Omnia Veritas - Truth Conquers All *Bonum Commune Comunitatis - Common Good / General Welfare of the Community *Use it Up, Wear it Out, Make It do or do Without - slogan extolling the American people to be frugal and conserve for the war effort *Si vis pacem, para bellum - If you desire peace, prepare for war *New Deal - originally the name of a series of domestic programs promised by Roosevelt during his election bid to fight the effects of the Great Depression. Has quickly expanded into an entire political ideology, and can be said to be the official ideology of the modern United States. The term "New Deal State" is often used to describe the U.S. in its modern form. *Four Year Plan - originally a vague promise / set of economic goals put forward by Roosevelt: "The New Deal is based on a Four Year Plan. If I fufill this plan, if my promise is kept, then the American people may re-elect me in good confidence. And if I fail to deliver, then the American people should rightly replace me." The Four Year Plan has since developed into a system of centralized economic planning & development, a kind of quotas system, under the so-called "Office of the Four Year Plan". *"Happy Days are Here Again" - a song written by Milton Ager (Music) & Jack Yellen (lyrics) that serves as the de facto themesong of the "New Deal" and the unofficial anthem of the Democratic Party. The name of the song has since been adapted into a kind of tongue-in-cheek phrase, especially among detractors of the New Deal, to use when someone complains about the policies of Roosevelt, Kennedy or Clariston. For example, "The FBI is turning this country into a police state!" "Maybe. But remember, Jack, happy days are here again..." *This I'll Defend - A maxim taken from English/Scottish/British culture used by the Americans in reference to their country, and to a committment to uphold the ideals of the United States & the New Deal regime. *A Date Which Will Live in Infamy - the "Day of Infamy" refers to the January 1942 attack - provoked in secret by the Roosevelt Administration - by the British Royal Navy on the Pearl Harbor naval base; the event which kicked off the Anglo-American War. *New Deal (Wo)Man - a member of the younger American generations who is politically active (i.e. registered to vote), college education and who has generally grown up with - and actively takes advantage of - the programs and benefits of the New Deal policies, with the implication that he / she is also a loyal Democrat *WASP - White Anglo-Saxon Protestant normally male, but this is not part of the acronymn, the "traditional" American voting demographic. Support for opposition to the New Deal Coalition - i.e. Republicans, Whigs, Conservatives in general - is strongest among this demographic, although plenty of WASPs are New Dealers. The term "Wasp" has taken on reactionary and anti-New Deal connotations in modern American discourse, as all of Roosevelt's successors - but not Roosevelt himself - have not been part of this demographic, while every one of his predecessor Presidents has been a WASP. Kennedy was Catholic, Charlotte is a woman (and does not have much love for organized religion, especially American Protestantism). Support for the New Deal, as a percentile, is strongest among non-WASP groups: women, minorities, immigrants and non-Protestants (particularly Jews & Catholics). * the Alphabet Soup / Roosevelt's Alphabet Soup / the Alphabet Agencies - Metaphor for the rash of acronym-based government agencies of the New Deal state. Sometimes used perjoratively. *Loyalty, Politeness, Frugality. Soldier's Duty. - a maxim borrowed from the Japanese. *Officium. Honoras. Patria. - "Duty. Honor. Country", another soldier's maxim *Dues Nobiscum - "God With Us", borrowed from the traditional Prussian military motto, "Gott Mit Uns", which translates to the same thing.